Imager
::Imager is an Autobot OC. "Wars are won and lost by what you have and have not, and I intend to ensure the Autobots have all they require." IMAGER is one of the largest and toughest Femmes in service today. She has contempt for her assignment to frontline infantry due to her build. She holds the Helios Array recharging cell, which is able to create energon from sunlight and displays adaptable energy usage, though inefficient in that use. She is able to masquerade troops using hologram technology, and favors confusion over diversions. She is one of Cybertron's greatest musicians, though she hasn't performed in eons. She has a tendency to short circuit or shut down when attacks manage to get through her near-impenetrable quad-layered eledinium armor. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Imager was a member of one of the cells of Female Autobots on Cybertron during the war, and after the Ark and Nemesis left for Earth. Cybertron was in shutdown mode with Shockwave in charge. She watched Cybertron decay, she caught whatever scant messages were sent by Alpha Trion and she found herself in a position where she was forced to adapt, to soldier on grimly or simply perish. She's seen friends die, and that's made her distant from allies. She's seen a different sort of war than most of the Bots, endless hunger, endless despair, watching others die simply because you could not fashion the parts to repair them properly. She's not a humdrum woe-is-me type like perhaps Dirge, but there isn't exactly enthusiasm in the orders she takes. There's also been more than one instance where she'd get overcharged on enerhol just to keep her processor offline. For the most part, consider her a Bot who has had a rough go of it, and finds it hard to really 'belong' anywhere. Granted the other Female Autobots are the main company she keeps when possible, with the others, it's almost as if they're allies, but not really part of the same faction. It's a sense of identity and belonging that she searches for, one that was lost eons ago. MUX History: In 2015 she was took part in the campaign against Helex, and was part of the crew on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. In March of 2016 Imager helped turn back an attack by the Seacons on the Central Spaceport in Ibex. OOC Notes Imager joined the MUX in April of 2013. Logs/Posts 2015 April 7 - Just checking in :Uhhhhmmm. Imager here. I hadn't really written anything saying that I'm back in active service, but yeah, that's a thing and it happened SOOOOO the ole retrofit is done, and I have some wicked tricks to work with I guess. Hope the analysts liked being all touchy mechy cuz that's the last chance they get of THAT happening again. Well not unless they buy me dinner. :Imager Out. April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. Apr 16 - Re:Castle Decepticon Imager To: Autobot Military/Logistics Division Security Level: Medium Subject : Logistics Report ---- :6 TONNES OF MUNITIONS, REPAIR MATERIELS, CONSTRUCTION GEAR AND FUEL HAVE BEEN LOST, CAPTURED BY THE DECEPTICONS ON THEIR ASSAULT OF CASTLE DECEPTICON. THE TWO FURTHER CONVOYS, ALREADY IN PROGRESS, HAVE HAD THEIR DESTINATIONS SHIFTED. THE CLOSEST ONE, CONVOY 333-21 TO HELEX ITSELF TO SUPPORT THE AUTOBOT-ALIGNED FORCES IN THE AREA, IN ACCORDANCE TO PROTOCOL 12.3, THE OTHER, DESIGNATED 333-22, WAS ISSUED WITH A 'RETURN TO COMMAND' ORDER, AND HAS SAFELY RETURNED. :CYBERTRONIAN AUTOBOT WAR MUNITIONS STILL MAINTAIN A CRITICALLY LOW VOLUME, AT APPROXIMATELY 12.6 PERCENT OF OPERATIONAL REQUIREMENTS. RECOMMENDING TRANSFER FROM EARTH-BOUND AUTOBOT MUNITIONS STOCKPILE, VIA SKY LYNX OR OTHER GUARDED TRANSPORT, OF 600 TONNES OF MATERIEL. :IMAGER OUT. Apr 22 - Re: Requisition :AUTOBOT SPINNY :Imager grimaces on screen, "Well that's all sort of appreciated. however as we sorta lost the Castle itself most of that will be kept on back supply for when we get a new outpost to start up. Still dern useful and necessary however iffin we got more pressing concerns. Why you go ahead and tend to them first." :AUTOBOT SPINNY Jun 12 - Convoy problems AUTOBOT SPINNY! :Imager appears on screen. "So uh.....after that big ole underground whoozits fighting that went on. After the Bots did the up and up by securing the tunnel. We had us a team go out to check on Razorclaw, maybe give him the kibosh if we could. Funny story....none of em came back. So that's a thing, and I think we should...well, smelt man, people just disappeared. That's a problem. Command, you wanna look for em, or what?" Jun 13 - Re: Bossman Orders AUTOBOT SPINNY :Imager's back on screen, "Uhhh yes sir, kinda figured that'd be the orders. And bein that I'm the closest Bot we got in Operations, lessen till Hot Spot returns, I'mma asking for either Nosecone or oneadem Wrecker yahoos like Twin Twist to go along, since there's a possibility ofa cave-in. Military's got command of the mission even if I am the one organizing it." She leans in a bit, trolling, "You're welcome." Her optics open a bit, as she apparently remembers who the message is to, "Uh, sir. Yep, on it." :AUTOBOT SPINNY! Jun 13 - "Spirit of Freedom, act 1‎‎" Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! Jun 29 - Re: Convoy problems AUTOBOT SPINNY! :An abashed looking Imager is on screen, apprehensively holding the back of her neck. "Yeah. So Nosecone lead a team down to investigate what happened to our second team down there in that tunnel. Figured the technobots were a good choice for this. at least the one that can guarantee a way out of a cave-in. The mech. Primus bless him. said that they didn't see anything out of the ordinary but that the area Razorclaw fell into was very large and open so there was a lot of ground to cover which means it'd need a bigger investigation. No signs of weaponsfire or...well...bodies either. So that's good they could just be lost and they've got rations. We'll keep looking. Also" :Imager hits a datapad button, and reads verbatim, "'This place makes my heebie-jeebies get the willies.' So that's a thing. I'll arrange something more large scale if we can afford it." AUTOBOT SPINNY! Jul 18 - Re:Spike Imager appears on screen, her head in her hand. "This couldn't happen when someone else in Operations was on duty?" She slumps back in her seat all melodramatic, "Uhhhhhh! Fine. Fine. At least they're tiny. Okay Bots you're going to start having to get some extra roommates...so as fits standard Autobot procedure for the last six eons we will search through all personality profiles and mix two random Bots with little to no history together citing a preference for conflict between the two or...and I quote "wacky antics"" July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache August 17 - Mission Parameters Imager appears on screen. The large Femme looks rather somber as she sits before the camera. "I uh...got the files I needed." She looks away, distressed. "The first one we can kinda confirm. The only one really that we know where she was lost was Cometchaser." :A hologram of a wide-armed Femme, with a sleek starship design appears, wearing black and red. (Picture Metalhawk if he could turn into a Naboo Starfighter) :"CC was my boss. And...yeah she was a friend." Imager's reluctant speech continues with a great deal of apprehension. A few moments pass. "While I was offlined. Stuck in that chasm an unable to get sunlight. Unable to modeshift. She was off workin the trenches. Elita-Style. 'Parrently a bunch of NAILs...erm. Neutrals got themselves caught by some nasty customers. She set out to find em and rescue em alone." :The camera cuts away from her before her emotions show. The camera changes to Iacon, as viewed from above. :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LB7LZZGpkw :And music plays.... :As the transit from Iacon, over the wartorn fields of Cybertron, the ruined cities, the wastelands, to Helex' ruins. :The camera dives down into a hole in the ground, into the vast network of tunnels beneath Cybertron. Strange figures are seen darting past as the camera delves in deeper, and deeper. Three hauntingly gaunt Femmes stare into the camera, wailing. To those that know of the strange city, they would be known as the Weird Sisters. :The camera takes a left turn down another side tunnel, where green gas spews out randomly from the pipes, down a side tunnel. The music stops, as a squelching grinding noise is heard. The hulking mech known as Tetrahedronhead, the innards of his form visible, as he has no body plating save his strangely shaped head, pulls an enormous blade behind him. :The camera backs up, pursuing a different path. :The camera switches to a stationary spot. That of a darkened room, and two vaguely visible features. Some sort of husky mech sitting, and a tall lean Femme with green optics beside him. :The camera moves forward into the ruined city. Strange greenish energy visible, as multitudes of chanting, ritualistic cybertronians lead a series of captured Autobots and Decepticons to somewhere off screen. "We gotta go to Silent Grill...." :The camera flashes back to that darkened room again. When the lights flicker on, there is nobody there... :The camera shows a tall femme waving a staff around, silhouetted by the strange greenish energy backlighting her. :Suddenly the camera falters, the music cuts, as tentacles assault it. A shrill mechanical shriek echoes as static fills the screen, flashing the face of a faceless mech... and he looks rather much like this: :The cutscene ends. 8/21 - "One More Spark to the Call" Into the depths, looking for answers... 9/4/15 - "Duet on a Vanishing Planet" The Last Note threatens the world of Eurythma, destroying the planet from within. Oct 08 - Re:Silent Grill Imager appears on screen, "Lugging a dead Titan out from the underground has got a bunch of problems attached to it. Let alone whatever the smelt that city has had. I think it is doable... I *guess* but honestly I think we'd better renegotiate with Helex. I don't what anymore of whatever THAT is coming out of whatever THAT HOLE is. Not too sure what sort of military or diplomacy would be needed to get it done... BUT we could set up a few dozen subspace generators around it maybe and joint link em into an expanded/shared subspace field. It'd be noisy and loud. Ain't no way we could do it all stealth like without arousin a big ole deal of suspicion but I think we can move it at least." :The Femme shrugs her broad shoulders, "I uh...really don't want to go back down there. There are all sorts of things down there no mech in his right processor wants to deal with." She gets a bit of a thousand yalm stare going as she considers the thoughts. 2016 * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. Players Imager was played by her creator. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Entertainers Female Autobot Category:Inactive Category:OCs Category:Transformers